Secret Shenanigans
by GlibLittleActor
Summary: Loosely set around Season 1 Episode 12. Tim and Julie bond while Matt is MIA at Landry's concert. The more time they spend alone together, the closer they get. Feelings of jealousy and suspicion spread like wildfire among those around them. Tulie
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Obviously I don't own FNL.

 _ **Beta Read by:**_ JohnGreenGirl

The horizontal line in my stories will signify a change in scene or point of view.

* * *

 **Secret Shenanigans - Chapter 1 Part 1**

 _Sports towns,_ they were something else.

From birth, a war cry filled the hearts of the townspeople. Their blood didn't run red, it matched their team colours.

Texas had the Dallas Cowboys. Those players came from Dillon and the neighbouring towns.

As for Dillon, it was the town Julie currently found herself struggling to find her place in.

* * *

"Broken Spoke." Julie remarked. The neon sign ahead shone brightly in contrast to the night sky. She imagined there was bound to be one old man inside waiting to tell the tale of how this bar got its name. Personally, she had no desire to find out.

A water droplet hit her arm. Julie looked up at the sky and several more drops of rain fell on her face. She sprinted towards the entrance to escape the drizzle.

She flinched as she touched the greasy handle on the door. Her mother had warned her too many times about the poor hygiene of males. God knows what else was on that handle. She wiped her sticky hand on her jeans and folded her arms.

The barkeep, who was in his fifties, gave her a once over and seemingly approved of her presence in the establishment. Dating the quarterback came in handy sometimes. Julie tried not to stare at the large scar that ran from his eyebrow to his chin.

She crossed the threshold of the foyer, hoping to find Matt. They were meant to meet up and she was late. Julie coughed, trying to expel the smoky air, which was invading her lungs. A group of road workers nearby roared with laughter.

"Hand, it over fellas," the chipper, lanky one said. He leant across the table, dragging the money in the centre back towards him. He caught her watching.

"Hey sweetheart, wanna sit on a winner's lap?"

The big burly one placed a hand on his smaller friend's shoulder and squeezed tightly. Julie watched him cringe in pain. "Can it, she's a Taylor."

He piped down, seemingly afraid of his co-worker or her father. When the Dillon Panthers won, everyone was her dad's friend. Julie moved away from them and stood by the stage. Landry's band was going to perform in an hour. They must have been backstage getting ready.

Matt had convinced her to go and arrive early. Now he was AWOL, life wasn't fair. She hated waiting alone in public places.

Julie surveyed the room for the third time tonight. Where was he? She checked her phone. No messages and she didn't have a chance to speak to Matt before the game. She regretted coming already.

Feeling uncomfortable, she stomped over to the bar and ordered a juice. To pass the time she watched videos online using her phone.

It might have been paranoia, but she could sense someone watching her. Discretely glancing across the bar, she caught an older man in his twenties, staring unapologetically. He winked at her when their eyes met. Julie quickly looked back at her phone, silently praying for Matt to hurry up.

"Alright everybody you ready to rock?" Julie laughed at Landry's efforts to get the crowd excited and turned to face the stage. _The crowd_ , if you could call it that. All of his flyers were for nothing. Around ten people had shown up.

The drums started the song, followed by the electric guitar and bass. They didn't sound too bad. Julie put away her phone and moved closer, to be supportive.

Landry gripped the microphone and screamed into it.

"Woah!"

Now she knew why no one was there. Crucifictorious's style of music was definitely polarizing. Speed metal, she imagined, was not what Dillon locals were used to. Julie sipped her drink and swayed slightly with the beat.

During intermission 20 minutes into their set, she sat down at the bar while Landry and the band re-hydrated. Julie pulled out her phone and texted Matt, who was yet to arrive.

 _ **Wat happd r u coming 2night**_

It was out of character for him to be late.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Julie looked up, shocked to find ' _the winker_ ' standing next to her.

"Me?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah you," then gestured for the bartender to bring over a cocktail.

"I'm ... I can't, drink that... I'm underage."

"No sweat, I know the owner." He wore a smug smile and handed her the drink.

Julie brushed her hair behind her ear, warily. She wasn't used to attention from older men. She hoped he would leave her alone if she just took the drink. "Thanks."

"You need it after listening to this guy."

Julie let out a small laugh and he mistook that for an invitation to sit down. Once the band came back on, she would make her escape from his company.

* * *

Tim looked down at the paper which sat beside him on the trucks bench seat.

"B-. All that time and work for one little red, B-."

He didn't think he could get a grade like that. Though he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually put any effort into studying or school in general. The last few years he'd grown to rely on the rally girls' talents so he could enjoy the finer things in life.

Mrs. Taylor wasn't going to let him get away with it this year. She had whispered in Coach's ear. Now Tim had two Taylors on his back. Nope, this year he was going to have to buckle down if he wanted to play. Tim took his eyes off the road, glancing back to the paper riding shotgun. He thought of all the freedom he was going to lose.

"Maybe I don't need to play this year. It's only football."

Tim was never going pro. Only Street had the dedication to get there. He smiled to himself. He could always justify his actions, good or bad, without fail. It was something that infuriated his brother, Billy.

At the end of the day, Tim was just looking to get by, the easiest way he could. He didn't have big dreams for his future. He didn't like to think about it. Living in the moment was his motto. Take each day as it comes. Don't plan, wing it. Act first, worry about consequences later. When it's time to worry, then you grab a beer or eight.

In the rare moments when he would lie in bed and let his thoughts drift, he could admit the future looked bleak. It was the one thing that scared him.

He turned on the radio needing a distraction from his inner musings.

"Next Friday's game is going to bring Dillon into the playoffs. Coach Taylor's playing young Matt Sar-"

Tim turned the radio off.

"It's only football."

He laughed to himself, wishing that were true. He loved to play the game.

Tim drove into the car park and found a space. He pulled his keys from the ignition and stepped down out of his old truck, slamming the door behind him. "The things I do for football."

He slowly trudged up to the Broken Spokes entrance. It had been a last-minute decision to visit Landry. Tim figured it was the right thing to do. He should thank Landry for his help, despite his hissy fit on the bleachers. Tim could be difficult, but he was grateful Landry had persisted. He respected the guy's outburst. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

Broken Spoke was his home away from home for many years. Spud, as the locals knew him, was behind the bar. His scar was a constant reminder of how much damage a glass bottle wielded by a drunk could do.

Tim saw the Coaches daughter laughing with some older guy. He didn't see Seven around. Where was everyone? The empty bar made him think he had the wrong night. Instruments were on the vacant stage.

He picked up a flyer from the bar-top. It was definitely tonight. The concert should have already started.

"Look what the cat dragged in?"

"Just here to see a friend Spud, I don't want any trouble."

"I've heard that one before, the night I got this scar in fact. How is that old man of yours? Still, owes me money."

"You and everyone else. Your guess is as good as mine."

Tim glanced around seconds later to see, Landry walk out onto the stage, laden in sweat. He spotted Tim immediately. His face lighting up as he leapt off the stage, headed right for him.

"No rabble rousing in here." Tim noted his look of confusion.

"Relax, he does my school work." Spud nodded in clarity.

"You showed up. I didn't think you would," Landry declared excitedly.

"You wanna know why?" Tim teased.

"Why?"

"Cause your looking at a B-."

"You got a B-?" Landry's eyebrows rose.

"Not too shabby, huh." Tim tried to downplay his achievement. Landry probably got A's all the time.

"Well there you go, look at you, turning into a scholar on me."

"I appreciate your help man. I really do." Landry nodded accepting Tim's apology. "I'm sorry I just missed your set."

"Don't worry we got a whole nother set coming up. No worries my friend we'll put you uno... you're with me, so we'll put right up here at the front. Okay?"

 _Up the front._ That wouldn't be hard nobody was there.

"That's great." Tim wasn't looking to become Landry's buddy, but it would be rude to leave.

"You can't just stand there though." Landry gestured that he should be head banging to the music. Tim chuckled to himself, with the hint of a smirk on his face.

Out the corner of his eye, he watched Taylor walk over to the stage area with a cocktail in hand. The band launched into a song. She kept her eyes on Landry, finding a spot front and centre of the stage. The guy who she'd left at the bar was leering at her rear, practically salivating. Tim shot him a menacing glare until he took the hint and turned around towards the barkeep.

Tim walked toward Taylor and stood behind her. "Does Coach know you're here drinking?"

She looked up at him over her shoulder. "Tim? What are you doing here?" Her eyes searched the room.

He wondered, who she was looking for. She seemed to visibly relax when she found he was alone.

"The drink, how'd you get it?"

"Oh… Brett got it for me. I didn't have the heart to tell him I wasn't interested."

Tim looked back at the guy by the bar who now wisely kept his gaze off her.

"I've never tasted something so sweet. It's sickly sweet." Taylor's hands trembled slightly as she held it up for him to taste.

The liquid itself was pink and the glass held a purple umbrella. Tim didn't want to be seen with a girl's drink. She smiled at him.

"Afraid someone will see you?"

Tim removed the drink from her hands, ignoring her question and took a mouthful. "Urgh," he moaned screwing up his face.

She burst into laughter. "I told you."

"It tastes like cough medicine. I need something to wash it away." She took her drink back and faced the band.

Tim hesitated before he left watching her nod her head and tap her feet to the beat of the music. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm okay. I only had a tiny sip."

"Wanna come with?" The words were out of his mouth before he could really think them through.

She stopped her movements and looked up at him with a frown on her face. "Why?"

Tim softly smiled at her. He wanted to celebrate tonight. "I don't bite. Give those ears a break." Taylor nodded and followed him to the bar.

"One Corona... and... one water," he said to Spud. The barkeep ogled Taylor.

"I'll find a table," she said uncomfortable in Spud's presence.

"No manners. Wait for me and your drink."

Spud handed her a water and Tim cracked open his beer.

She shook her head, the hint of a smile present on her face. "Fake ID or because you're on the team?"

"I like to think it's my charm."

Taylor laughed as she led the way to a nearby table. "I'm sure it is." Tim watched her remove her jacket and hang it over the back of the chair.

His eyes roamed her form fitting outfit. She didn't dress like most of the girls at school. Taylor was always covered up. She was a classy girl. All of those clothes couldn't hide the fact that she had curves in all the right places.

* * *

They watched Crucifictorious perform. Julie wasn't sure why Tim was offering her drinks and sitting with her. Was this some sort of dare? Where was the crowd to watch her get humiliated? She fiddled with the menu holder, accidentally knocking it over.

"You alright?" _Oh great!_ Now Tim had noticed she was acting weird. Julie threw him a reassuring smile after she straightened the centre piece.

He looked unconvinced, but let it slide.

Landry's screams grew louder and his enthusiasm peaked. He was head banging and jumping around the stage. Julie peeked over at Tim and they both burst into laughter.

"He's real into it," Tim drawled.

"Yeah, he is." Tim had a really beautiful smile. It had never been directed at her before. She felt her cheeks getting hot and hoped he couldn't see her blush. "I didn't know you two were friends."

"We're not, he helped me with a paper your Mum made me write."

Julie hated having parents who worked at her school. It was embarrassing. "Sorry, she can be a pain. Trust me, I'd know. She's always breathing down my neck."

Tim chugged a large mouthful of beer. "You're lucky... to have someone like that."

"I guess."

"You are. Trust me, I'd know." Who knew Tim Riggins had a sense of humour?

"What paper was it?" Julie tried to forget about her swirling stomach.

He reached into his pocket hesitating before handing it to her. "It's only a B-."

"A B-, that's awesome and you did it yourself."

"With Landry's help, he read the book. I wanted to... but it's so... boring."

Julie laughed at his honesty. "Yeah, it can be."

Her bag was resting against her leg when she felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out. It was Matt, finally.

 _ **Had 2 wrk sorry**_

Julie slunk against the back of her chair.

Tim put his beer down. "That Seven?"

She put her phone away and looked over at Tim. His green eyes sparkled amongst the stage lights. "He was called into work."

Tim pressed his lips together at her words. She focused on the band and he did the same. Julie wasn't in the mood for more small talk.

Matt had bailed on her again.

She was beginning to wonder if she should be worried. Girls in this town threw themselves at the Panthers players like they were Gods. It was offensive to females everywhere.

Matt wasn't your typical football player. The way he took care of his grandmother showed her he was a good person. She could trust him. Julie just wished he wouldn't ditch her at the last minute, for work.

Ringing cymbals and a drum solo brought the night to a close.

Landry announced to his sparse audience, "Thanks, y'all for coming and we'll rock out again my friends."

Tim and Julie were the only two clapping as Crucifictorious left the stage.

She stood up and stretched.

"You need a ride home, Taylor?"

She had planned on Matt taking her home. "I can call... actually, yeah I could."

Tim held up her jacket so she could put it on. "Let's go before he comes over."

She grinned and they both waved bye to Landry, ducking outside.

Julie didn't say much on the drive home, worried she might put her foot in her mouth. Tim kept his gaze on the road while the radio played in the background.

He parked in front of her house. "I'll see you around... probably at the game... or I could see you at school. Sorry, I'm all over the place tonight… Bye, Tim."

He grinned back at her. She was glad he didn't joke about her flustered state.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Secret Shenanigans - Chapter 1 Part 2**

* * *

Mondays were the worst. A shock to the system.

Tim rubbed his hair and threw his wet towel on the bench.

"Matty boy, I knew you had it in you." Smash's voice boomed with pride through the locker room.

"I... I don't know what happened."

Tim pulled his shirt over his head finding it hard to ignore Smash's laughter. What was he so happy about?

"You and Miss Amber were all over each other. Couldn't keep your hands to yourself. I ain't hatin, I get it. She's one fine sista."

Tim felt his heart race. Seven had cheated on Taylor and there was an audience. It wouldn't take long for the whole school to find out.

Last night, Tim had eaten at the Alamo Freeze before he went to Landry's concert. Seven was nowhere to be seen. Tim knew he was lying. "The little punk," he muttered to himself.

Julie Taylor wasn't a girl you let slip through your fingers. She was the kind of girl you married. Tim knew Taylor was out of his league, but it turned out she was definitely too good for Matt Saracen.

"My head hurts," Seven moaned.

"You two gonna meet up again? I know she's down for it." Tim clenched his fists listening intently.

"I'm seeing Julie." Tim almost laughed. Now he remembered he was seeing Taylor. Too late for that. There was no way she was sticking around once word spread back to her.

"Yeah playa, but you could see a lot more of Amber! Ha ha."

Tim slammed his locker closed and shoved past the two of them ignoring Matt's protests.

"He's jealous, ain't nobody touching him these days, not after Garrity. Putting moves on your best friend's girl while he's in the hospital. Nobody's that desperate."

Tim kept walking, tuning out Smash's attempt to provoke him.

He was never going to live down the second biggest mistake of his life.

The biggest was missing the block that ended Streets dreams.

Part of Tim knew he deserved everything he got.

* * *

"Two Coronas."

Tim had been waiting all week for Seven's web of lies to blow up in his face. It seemed Amber could keep her mouth shut, just not her legs. The whole team knew what happened that night. Turns out it wasn't a one-time thing. Personally, he was sick of hearing about it.

Coach T was someone Tim admired and he was finding it hard to keep this secret from him. After yesterday's game Seven had the balls to hold and kiss Taylor in front of everyone. The rest of the team looked on in bemusement. His douchebag moves were putting Tim to shame.

El Toro's was teeming with college students this Saturday night. The Mexican themed club was the furthest Tim could get from his usual hangouts without leaving Dillon. The wait staff wore sombreros and festive embroidered uniforms. Elaborate string lights draped from the ceiling rafters.

A band called 'Cage the Elephant' from Kentucky were playing tonight. They seemed to have quite the following. The body odour of a close bystander was permeating Tim's air space in the crammed quarters. Music wasn't really his thing, but he was looking to score tonight. Billy had told him chicks loved concerts and it was a sure thing.

Tim sipped on his beer, watching the stage lights turn on and the house lights turn off. The audience gathered closer to the stage, eager to glimpse the band. Cage the Elephant entered from behind the side curtains and the crowd erupted in applause and wolf whistles.

As the band played Tim found himself drawn to a blonde in the crowd. She was only visible when the crowd parted a certain way.

Her long hair draped down over her exposed tan back. Her jeans hung low on her slim hips, the dimples on her lower back prominent. He watched her hips slowly undulating to the beat coaxing him over there. Amongst the flickers of the strobe lights, he briefly saw her profile. She was stacked.

His body throbbed, knowing in a few hours he'd have her undressed in his truck, getting up close and personal. Tim made his move from the bar over to her.

He was a few metres away when he noticed two guys standing behind her making lewd gestures. "Dicks," Tim groaned to himself. He pushed his way closer to her as the shorter guy who wore a sideways baseball cap, fell into her back copping a feel of her butt.

The blonde turned to face them and just as quickly turned back to the stage moving a little further forward, away from the idiots.

Tim watched them snicker before he elbowed them aside.

"What's your problem, bro?"

Tim glared down at the pair. "Beat it!"

They didn't move so he stood a little taller, daring them to make a move. The kid standing next to him looked ridiculous. Tim knocked the cap off his head.

"Whatever, man," said the scrawny, taller guy, gesturing for his friend to back away. He picked up the cap and listened to his buddy.

"Sorry about them," Tim whispered by her ear.

She glanced up over her shoulder and their eyes met. He forgot to breathe at the sight of her.

"Taylor?"

"Oh shit... Hey, Tim."

"What are you doing here?" That was all he could come up with. Julie turned to face him, placing her back to the stage.

 _Don't. Look. Down... Don't. Look. Down._ He repeated like a mantra.

His eyes betrayed him and he glanced down. She was even better close up. This was why Coach kept her covered up.

 _Stop staring at her rack!_

She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, then waved for him to come closer. "I snuck out. Don't tell my parents."

Tim tried to compose himself and let those earlier thoughts he had about devouring the hot blonde escape. He cleared his throat. "I can keep a secret."

She looked up at him and smiled gratefully. She had a really beautiful smile. His eyes darted to her exposed mid-drift, that wasn't the only thing. _She was... sexy_. Tim needed another beer and an escape. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she yelled over the music.

He should leave. He could admit that he didn't have the best self-control. There she was barely dressed waiting for him to come back. This was coach's virgin daughter, he wasn't getting any action tonight. What the hell was Seven thinking cheating on her?

"Two Coronas." Tim paid the barkeep and drank one on the spot before he headed back towards her.

They stood side by side and watched the band. "You here alone?"

"Huh?" She put her hand on his lower back moving closer to him.

He leant his head by her ear. "You here alone?"

She nodded sombrely, then added, "Not anymore." He was unable to keep a smirk from appearing on his face. He could faintly hear her singing along to the songs. It was cute.

From the corner of his eye, Tim caught another group of guys gawking her. He decided it was best to let it go. They seemed harmless.

Moments later she turned away from the stage to look to her right and he did the same. A steroid fuelled gym junkie with a buzz cut now stood beside her. Tim saw his mouth moving, but couldn't make out what was being said over the music.

Taylor turned to him with a distressed look. She wanted soldier boy gone. He moved from her side.

"Tim!" she called pleadingly, grabbing his wrist. He shook off her grip and stood in close behind her.

Tim wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He felt her tense. "Relax and he'll leave," he whispered. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder that sent visible goose bumps down her arm.

Her soft fingers intertwined with his as she placed her hand over his and leant back into his chest. Tim didn't care that this guy was denser than most, it meant he could keep her in his arms. He liked the feel of Julie Taylor close to him.

She looked up at him and placed her hand on his neck. He bent forward. "Finally, he takes the hint! Do me a favour? Don't leave me alone tonight... please."

He gazed into her eyes and nodded as her hand dropped away. No way was he leaving her alone tonight dressed like this. What was she wearing? Her green sarong left little to the imagination.

"Can I have some?" Tim felt her hand on his beer.

He gave her the bottle momentarily unsure of what to do with his free hand. He let both of his hands rest on the top of her hips, hoping she wouldn't pull away from him.

She didn't seem to mind, happily sipping on his beer.

After a few more songs Tim bent down and let his head rest on her shoulder. "Leave me some."

She laughed and her body shook in his arms. She held the beer up for him. Her lips were shining in the lights. Tim watched her lick them dry, wanting to kiss her.

"Tim?"

His name on her lips brought him back to reality. He was staring again.

Tim quickly grabbed the beer and took a mouthful. This had to be some kind of karma for all his past indiscretions.

* * *

The crowd cheered for the encore. This signalled the night was coming to an end. Tim didn't want it to be over.

The house lights came on and he saw the approving glances from males all around. He removed his hoodie and handed it to her. She took it understanding what he was trying to do and put it on.

He led them out of the crowd taking her hand in his. Tim kept hold of her hand as they cleared the establishment and she didn't protest. They walked over to his truck.

"Do you want a ride or is... ah, Seven coming?" He hoped Seven wouldn't be showing his face.

She averted her eyes to her feet at the mention of her boyfriend. "No, he couldn't make it tonight... had to work again."

Tim looked away feeling guilty. Seven was probably with Amber. "I'll take you home."

She laughed. He wasn't sure if he should be offended by her response. "What?"

"Deja vu."

"Don't make it a habit Taylor," Tim said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She met his eyes. "I promise." He let go of her hand to open the door for her.

* * *

The cool night air was refreshing as it flooded the truck cabin.

Tim watched as she shuffled to lean on the door and yawned. He wanted her to know about Seven. To know what kind of guy she was dating. "Seven been working a lot lately?"

"Yeah, he has," she said keeping her gaze outside.

"Has he got a second job? Cause he wasn't at the Alamo Freeze last weekend."

She sat up a little straighter. She wasn't stupid, he figured she could connect the dots. "No, he only works there."

"Was there a party last weekend?" Tim kept quiet at first. He didn't want to hurt her. He figured deflection was his best move to get her thinking but still keep the Amber detail to himself.

"There's a party every weekend, it's Dillon."

"Is there one tonight?" Her eyes were pleading for him to be honest. He knew what she was asking. Tim looked in his rear-view mirror unwilling to watch her face when he broke it to her.

"Some girls party every night." His words were met with silence.

Curiosity got the better of him and he cast a sidelong glance at her, spotting a tear as it slipped from her eye. She leant her arm on the window frame. He didn't say anything when she pulled the hood over her head to cover her face.

Minutes later, Tim pulled over to the curb, a few houses down from hers. She started removing her arms from the hoodie he lent her.

"Keep it. I want your Dad alive if he catches you."

Taylor paused considering his words and then slid her arms back in. "Thanks for tonight... and for... everything."

"You better go before your parents realise your gone."

She nodded and softly closed the truck door. Tim watched her wave bye as she passed.

He waited for her to get home safely before he left.

* * *

Julie scurried across her front lawn and down beside her house. She lifted her bedroom window, softly sliding the pane upwards and climbed inside, careful not to wake her parents. She closed the window and walked over to her bed.

 _Matt was cheating on her. She was being cheated on_. Tim had confirmed her fears in so many words.

She fell forward onto her mattress, defeated. She had been trying to keep her doubts at bay but it was pointless. Her instincts were right.

Julie wondered how Tim found out? Did he know who the girl was? She didn't even think to ask at the time.

Julie looked at the necklace resting on her nightstand. Matt had given it to her. She felt sick. How could he do this?

She pulled out her phone and texted Lois.

 _ **You were right. Matts cheatn on me**_

 _ **He didn't show?**_

 _ **No but Tim did & we're over**_

 _ **Riggins? I was gonna wait til 2morrow 2 tell u. I heard from Tina, he's seeing Amber.**_

 _ **Yes that Tim & Trainwreck Amber really?**_

 _ **The one & only, soz. Do you want a ride to school Monday? **_

_**Thanks I'll b ready at 8. I'm gonna cry myself 2 sleep then deal wit him at school**_

 _ **I've got ur back**_

 _ **I know u do**_

Julie wiped her eyes with the sleeve of Tim's hoodie. The scent of his aftershave reminded her Lois wasn't the only person she could count on. Tim Riggins had her back when it mattered. He was being sweet. She couldn't process that at the moment, feeling her eyes well with fresh tears.

She picked up Matt's necklace and tossed it in the bin.


End file.
